Devils on Brockton Bay
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: AU: During their final battle within the Temen in Gru, the twin sons of Sparda were confronted by the ancient adversary of their father, Mundus, but before he could strike them down, an event occurred which dragged the three to Earth bet, bringing the storm of Hell's fury along with them. One thing is sure the sons of Sparda won't go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Demonic Arrivals**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Devil May Cry or Worm belong to Angel Arcano92 or dracohalo117 in any way shape or form.**

* * *

Atop a waterfall residing between the void between the mortal coil and Hell itself, a ferocious battle ensued between two brothers, each fighting for that which they both believed in.

The clashing of blades erupted atop the roaring falls, and for a moment, their blades motions, both elegant and fierce, came to a screeching halt as the brief pause in their duel allowed the brothers to stare into the others eyes.

One of the brothers smirked at the other, a glint of mischief twinkling in their eyes, "What's the matter Vergil, tired already?" he pushed off against his brothers blade with his own just as the other took a swing at him, "Do you need a break, a little five minute siesta?" he said holding out his blade, as he examined the reflection in his sword staring back at him.

The reflection showed a young man who was white of skin, silver hair that came down to his ears in a straight flowing mane, twinkling blue eyes staring back at him. The man in the reflection was adorned with a red coat and dark green pants. No doubt if the reflection went a bit lower they would show the man wearing black military grade combat boots.

He winked back at his reflection in his sword, Rebellion, a steel tone claymore, with a skull design on each side of the bone crossguard.

Across from him, his brother stared back at him with a stoic gaze and an emotionless expression, as he scoffed in amusement, "I should be asking you that, Dante, out of the two of us it is _you_ who carries a defeat on the scoreboard." he stepped back as he held out his own blade, the shimmering of the light of the void casting his reflection onto the blade.

Like his brother, his complexion was pale, however his silver locks were brushed back, and his blue eyes held a focus and edge to them that the brother before him _appeared_ to lack. He was adorned in a blue coat, a black vest underneath that matched his trousers, and a pair of brown boots to complete the ensemble, in one hand, his personal blade, an O-Katana by the name of Yamato, and in the other, a claymore that was once wielded by their father, Force Edge, the blade of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.

Dante simply shrugged as he twirled his massive blade with ease that deceived would be onlookers to the blades weight, "Nah, in fact, I'm just getting _started_!" with that, he lunged forward with his blade, which was swiftly parried by the claymore in his brothers hand as he made to strike at him with his o-katana, only for Dante to swing his own blade back around and parry it in turn.

The clashing of steel echoed throughout the void, as the power of the two brothers rolled off them in waves, catching the attention of a nearby entity.

An entity, with whom the brothers were all too familiar, if only by name.

* * *

Beyond the void, peering through the tear that had erupted within his domain, a great entity watched and beheld a sight that both enamored, and enraged him.

The battle of which he gazed upon, was between the sons of an old acquaintance, an old friend, a now _dead_ enemy.

 **"Well, this is truly a sight to behold.** " the being murmured to himself as his eyes peered through the veil, and saw the sparks fly off of the blades wielded by the two brothers.

The beings blood burned with hatred and a small amount of intrigue as he saw a familiar blade, the blade of Sparda.

 **"The sons of Sparda, within my grasp."** the entity chortled as his eyes lit up with foul fusion of fury and euphoria.

The sons of his most hated enemy, now within reach of his wrath, oh how he burned with a desire to see them crushed beneath his heel, to suffer for all the sins their father had committed against him, to ensure they endured suffering that would be so legendary, that his reign would never again be challenged in fear of the cruelty he had so mercilessly shown his foes spawn.

The euphoria such thoughts brought unto him instilled such a feeling of jubilation and merriment, as he imagined their writhing bodies, their crows of mercy, their flesh, sinew, and bone being plucked by his fingertips like the strings of an instrument. Oh the songs he would make with their agonized whimpers, their harrowing cries, and most of all, their pleading for the mercy of a death he would exhaust all his power to ensure would never come.

Oh no, no songs of Hell would ever compare to the Aria's he would see written by his hand, and the flesh of the Sons of Sparda.

With that thought in mind, the entity, Exalted and Reviled, reached forth as his flesh pushed through the tear within his realm, as he reached towards the Sons of Sparda, who would soon know the depths of his cruelty, they would know the depravity and ruthlessness of Hell's highest Lord and Liege.

They would soon fear his name, the name of Mundus.

* * *

The twin sons of Sparda continued their duel, as the clashing of demon forged steel rang throughout the void in which their battle commenced, and with each strike, with each burning spark that glistened as it fell to the falls beneath their feet, the blade of Sparda, the Force Edge, glistened with an unholy and yet beautiful light.

Had the brothers not been so intent upon causing harm to each other, they would have seen the spectacle as it happened, as the power sealed within the Force Edge flowed off its ancient blade, and into the amulets around the necks of the twin sons of Sparda.

Even as their amulets glimmered with a crimson hue, the light staining their pure white skin with its ethereal glow, they did not notice, nor cared for the crimson glow.

For the only crimson they cared or focused to see, was the spray of each other's blood.

* * *

The fury of Mundus was so great, that it began to distort the warp around his flesh as he pushed through the tear in his domain as he saw the battle between Sparda's bastard half breed offspring and their duel gained a savage elegance to it, as the two mongrels sought to spill the blood of the other.

The eyes of the supreme lord of Hell, and all its denizens, shimmered with a resplendent light, that burned with his unending rage, how dare they try and deprive him of what was rightfully his? Righteous vengeance upon the traitorous wretch and his filthy offspring, how dare they try and kill the other, no, their lives were _his_ to do with as he pleased. No other would deny his desire, their lives were his to do with as he pleased.

With great effort, he pushed more of his wicked flesh through the veil, his hands reaching towards the foul creatures, his mind twisting with further thoughts of how he would pay them back for such insolence.

Oh how he could rend their flesh and split their bones, reassemble them and then begin the torture anew, oh the mere thought brought him a new state of euphoria. He would break them, time and time again he would break them until their very souls shattered beneath the weight of his depravity.

And when he was finished with them, he would not kill them, oh no, there was a special place he had in mind for these animals.

As the portal in his realm rippled, the reviled demon pushed himself further through the veil, as his power erupted forth through the portal.

No doubt, his future slaves would feel his power, the only warning they would ever get to their inevitable fate.

* * *

As the edge of Rebellion clashed against the O-katana Yamato, Dante pressed his advantage to force Vergil to stumble for but a moment, allowing him to wrap his fingers around the handle of his pistol, Ivory, before aiming at his twin, firing a hail of bullets at Vergil, forcing the stoic twin to block the shots with the edge of his sword, granting Dante a moment of breathing room, "Seriously Vergil, you need to step up your game. Last I checked, I was cleaning the floor with that mop you call your hair, at least until that bastard Arkham interrupted." he said with that same smug grin as he held Rebellion aloft, waiting for Vergil to attack.

The frown upon Vergil's face was the only demonstration of annoyance he would show his brother as he made a wide swing with the sword of their father, clashing with his brothers sword Rebellion, causing a great wave of power to erupt from both blades, pushing them both back.

The two brothers skidded back, Vergil slamming his O-Katana into the ground to bring him to a full stop, with his brother using Rebellion to do much the same.

Vergil snapped his gaze upwards, his hair having fallen, and now the twins could only be differentiated by the outfits they wore.

They truly were the twin sons of Sparda, no observer, if any were present, could possibly deny this.

Vergil tore Yamato from the ground, as he heled it out, moving his feet as he readied to charge, running his fingers through his hair to put it back in its rightful place.

Dante grinned as he held out Rebellion, holstering Ivory as he shifted his feet to meet his brothers charge with his own.

The two stared at the other from across the field of battle they found themselves in.

The two moved at once, their feet pushing them forward as they flew towards the other, as Vergil brought back Yamato and Force Edge, while Dante raised Rebellion high to meet the dual blades wielder by his brother.

Only for them both to stumble and fall to the ground below, the waters of the fall splashing about as they force themselves to stand, as they looked at one another with mirrored looks of confusion.

What was that power?

They could still feel it, such an overwhelming presence, even those who were not trained to sense the taint of demonic power would be able to feel the weight of such presence crushing them into the dirt.

But where was it coming from?

 **"Sons of Sparda."**

The brothers froze for but a second, as their both snapped their gaze above where they heard the voice echoing within the void. How could they not, as they felt the power behind the words spoken to them, however simple, the mere presence behind the words commanded attention, and not even the most defiant of beings could ignore such a thing.

As they beheld the speaker, they so wished they could have such strength of defiance to never have looked.

The sky of the void split, and they could just barely see a massive winged shape beyond the stormy miasma pouring from the tear in the veil, but was most prominent were the trio of burning crimson orbs, staring down at them.

They did not need to know the face of this being, as their fathers words sung in their ears as they recalled his warnings, recalled his tales.

There could be no other being looking upon them, than the dreaded high lord of Hell itself.

Their father's former master.

The master he had betrayed.

The Dark Lord, Mundus himself.

The twisted laughter of the dark master rang forth throughout the endless void, **"Ah, it has been quite a long time, has it not, vermin?"** the monster before them chuckled as he pried open the veil, tearing it forth, snarling with each syllable, **"When last we breathed the same air, I had been prying your mother apart, tearing her limb from limb…oh how she squealed!"** the monster roared with a strange and unnatural duality of joy and fury, as he pushed his form further through the veil, and they could finally see the face of their mothers killer.

For once, the brothers were united in rage and a desire to kill, as Dante roared with anger that almost matched the vile creature before them, "You bastard!" Dante tightened his grip on Rebellion as he was about to charge, his own demonic power rippling off of his body in waves.

Vergil saw his brother about to attack Mundus, "Calm yourself Dante, you can't beat him alone, neither of us can!" Vergil snapped at his brother, making Dante glare at him with an intensity that even Vergil did not think he possessed.

The dark master chuckled from the sky above, **"Alone, together, or with a trillion of Sparda's filthy bastard spawn, you could not best me. Even at your fathers peak, he barely walked away alive."**

Vergil cast his gaze upon Mundus, and a smirk came to his lips, "Funny, that's not how our father told It." despite the confidence he displayed, Vergil was truly apprehensive about fighting this monstrosity before them. Mundus was no lesser demon, he was far above even higher demons, no, Mundus was something else entirely, something only their own father had been able to match.

And yet, the call to test his skills by rending the flesh of the murderer of his mother, was too powerful, he could not walk away if he wanted to.

He would not walk away.

Mundus chuckled as his form erupted from the void, his lower body still within whatever dark realm he called his kingdom in Hell, **"Your father spoke lies, Sons of Sparda, tall tales to let his half breed mongrels sleep at night with a little less fear of me."** Mundus sneered, a cruel laugh echoing from his lips, **"But your father is not here to soothe your fear anymore, and your mother is not here to die in your place, and I promise you, you will beg for death a thousand times over, and a thousand times again."**

Dante gripped Rebellion tightly as Vergil grasped Force Edge and Yamato as well.

Mundus chortled, **"Though I suppose I should thank you, after all, with the veil unsealed, I can finally continue where I left off so long ago, and sire the end of all things mortal, so…"** Mundus gave a mock bow, " **Thank you, Sons of Sparda, for giving me the opportunity to complete my mission, and end your pitiful adopted race."** he glanced back at them as he returned to his full height, as he began to pull his lower body out of the veil, **"But I promise you this, half breeds, I will ensure you both live to watch as your home burns, and I will laugh!"** he roared with dark guffaws of joy, as they felt the malice behind his words and intent.

No sane man could dare to call this a bluff.

Vergil sneered at the demon as he swung his sword, sending a wave of demonic energy at the towering figure of the killer of his mother.

"Gah!" The towering monster roared in pain as the demonic slash cut into his arm, and a look of shock momentarily passed over Mundus' features, before it settled into a look of cold fury.

Vergil twirled his swords as he readied to swing his blades again, as Dante readied to join his brother in slaying the beast their father had wounded.

Mundus erupted in rage, his wings spread wide as his dark power flowed off him like a torrent as it shaped into spear tipped tendrils of dark power, flying towards the two brothers.

The twins dodged the incoming assault by Mundus, who only sneered as they avoided his wrath, oh how he planned to make them suffer for their insolence.

None defied Mundus, none!

Vergil flipped out of the way of a wave of dark power, narrowly avoiding a spear of darkness, as his brother used Rebellion to carve a speared tendril in half, just barely missing another as he parried the monsters assault.

Dante grinned at the demon, but his eyes glimmered with a hatred that one could only show for their most hated of enemies, **"** Is that all you've got 'your majesty'?" he said before he sliced another tendril in half, while Vergil began to bisect spear after spear.

Mundus did not chuckle, he did not roar, he did not sneer, he merely stared down at the twin sons of his long dead foe, as his eyes burned with a light like no other.

The spears which once chased the brothers suddenly retracted back to their masters body, as Mundus' lips curled into a smirk.

 **"Foolish prideful children, if your father could not kill me…"** his smirk twisted into a grin of manic proportions, **"…what makes you think the bastard sons of his human whore could end me?!"** his grin softened, and his eyes burned with their unholy light, "After all, what is a worm…to a god?!" he roared in glee, and a pillar of hell fire sprung forth from each of his eyes as they flew towards the Sons of Sparda.

The brothers eyes widened as they leapt away, the burning pillars of fire tearing through the ground beneath their feet, as they clung to the edges of their former battlefield, as Mundus sneered down at them.

 **"Pitiful."** his eyes crackled with the lightning of Hell, flying forth from each dark pupil at the dangling hybrids.

They each swung their sword, deflecting the lightning enough to avoid a lethal strike, even as the grip on their precarious perches began to loosen.

So focused were they upon their battle of death, that they did not see the energy erupting from the medallions around the brothers neck, until it was too late.

The burst of power blinded Mundus, forcing the demon to cover his eyes, a roar of pain as he grasped at his face, his rage growing in intensity.

Dante and Vergil looked down at their amulets, and in doing so, saw the veil around them begin to shift, no longer swirling randomly, the power of the dark void around them converged into a single location, as all things around it began to gravitate towards its epicenter.

Dante's eyes widened as he saw the Kaleidoscope below, and his gaze snapped to his brother, "What the hell is happening Vergil?!" he felt his grip loosen as he tried to swing at his brother.

Vergils grip too began to loosen as the vortex's intense gravitational pull as causing Force Edge to come loose from the stone, which he was using to keep himself from falling, but even it was being undone by the Kaleidoscope below them, "I do not know brother!"

Dante swung his sword into the stone in an attempt to keep him from falling further, "Bull shit!" Rebellion was swiftly coming loose from the power of the vortex.

Vergil glared at Dante, "Why on earth would I lie no-" suddenly, Force Edge's blade could no longer keep Vergil from falling into the vortex below, as he was sucked into the epicenter, and wherever it lead to.

"Vergil!" Dante cried out, even as his own sword came loose from the stone as he fell towards the vortex, being swallowed by the gaping maw of the kaleidoscope.

As the vortex consumed the two brothers, Mundus had finally regained his sight, and looked upon the vortex with fury, no, there was no word in existence to describe the rage he felt.

He knew that vortex had taken them somewhere, he would not allow them to escape again.

With that thought in mind, he tried to pull his body from the veil he was still halfway through, only to cry out in pain, causing him to look back at his lower body.

The vortex surrounding his lower body was beginning to deteriorate, the void not being able to handle the existence of two vortexes within it, and so the two of them were deteriorating.

Mundus snarled as he looked back towards the kaleidoscope the sons of his enemy had fallen through, if he did not get through that portal, his enemies sons would be forever out of his reach!

Yet, his body could not pass through the vortex completely.

His flesh was holding him back.

His flesh was keeping him from his vengeance.

His flesh denied him what was his!

Nothing denied him, nothing!

The three eyed demon slammed his claws into his chest, and roared in rage and agony as he tore his chest asunder, and a great erupting cloud of dark miasma poured forth from his flesh.

His three burning eyes staring out from the miasma, and flew towards the vortex as it began to collapse upon itself.

The vortexes collapsed, and in an erupting inferno of power, they both closed.

The flesh of Mundus' former body floating in the void.

 **Author Notes: I know this is a copy-paste of my other story but I like it and I can't plagiarize myself right? besides you can think of this as a what if in which the portal send them to earth bet instead of Remnant.**

 **Any thoughts, sugestions that you have feel free to give it.**

 **Good bye**


	2. Prologue 02: And the Devils arrive

**Prologue 02: And the devils arrive.**

The vortex whirled about, spinning its occupants about like dry leaves in a hurricane.

The Twin sons of Sparda, and the miasmic presence of Mundus were churned about in the ether as the vortex began to tear, as the three of them were drawn through.

Vergil reached out to grab the edge of the vortex as he was pulled through, only for his fingers to phase through it and vanish into the dimension beyond.

Dante fell through, his body being pulled through with such force that he could not reach forward.

All the while the Miasmic presence of Mundus fought the swirling vortex as it forcibly pulled him into its confines, a great tear ripping open, forcing the Prince of Darkness into a world unknown to him.

The first thing Dante noticed when he opened his eyes was that he wasn't in hell anymore which was always good on his book but instead in some abandoned industrial area so without further ado he took Rebellion from the floor and put it on his back and went to see where he was.

But something caught his attention. A group of armed thugs guarding what appeared to be a group of women and judging by their appearance they must be victims of some human trafficking ring.

So like any good citizen he went there and decided to help those poor women. And kick those idiots' asses and robbing them blind afterwards. After all that's how he got the money to buy that local back home.

So with his typical cocky smile he strode towards the criminals. After all he was about to get some cash.

"Well, well what do we have here? A bunch of dickless morons trying to force their way with some ladies?" said Dante to the members of the ABB who were taken by surprise at his sudden apparition "But well I suppose that certain stereotypes are true in some cases after all don't you think"

At those words the Gang members draw their weapons at the son of Sparda who only smirked at them _"Man this going to be both fun and satisfying"_ Thought to himself Dante while ABB members surrounded him "Come on guys don't be shy there is enough ass kicking for everybody"

"You will pay for your disrespect you faggot!" Roared one of the men before lunging at Dante with a knife because he knew that he couldn't draw that gigantic sword quick enough to stop him.

Dante only smirked and without missing a beat dodge his attack and punch him in the face sending him flying to a wall knocking him unconscious "Next?" Asked Dante at the other gang members who aimed their guns at him.

"So a gunfight now?" Dante said drawing his guns and aiming at them "For me its perfect!" and open fire at the ABB members with his typical cocky smile. After all he soon would be back to business.

Coil was looking at his new 'gest' with cold interest. After all not all days someone appears unconscious from a portal in the middle of his base, so after taking all the necessary precautions he ordered his men to transfer him to the medical bay.

" _Looks like he is awakening"_ coldly thought the criminal looking at the monitor that was showing him the room in which he put his new guest. "Let's go to meet my new guest" with those words he signaled to some of his men to accompany him to meet his mysterious interloper.

After all he never knew if he could be someway useful for his plans.

When Vergil finally awoke he discovered that he was in the medical ward in some kind of military installation which was both good and bad: Good because he could get some information on where he was and bad because they could ask some uncomfortable questions that he wasn't neither ready or willing to answers.

Which could end with him having to slaughter them all which wasn't particularly good for him because he didn't want to make the government print a giant target mark on his back.

But he is taken out from his musing when someone entered in the room; a man (or at least that's what he looks like) dressed from head to toes in a black form fitting outfit with a white snake printed in the outfit.

Vergil couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the strange choice of outfit of the man. After all that was something that he would only see in a bad comic book. "I see you're awake now. Good, I would like to ask you how you ended unconscious inside of my base" Coil said to Vergil with a cold voice.

"And why I should do that?" asked Vergil with a small smile on his face. After all he could easily kill this clown and everybody in the base while looking for his blades.

At the arrogant words of the son of Sparda Coil couldn't help but smirk under his mask. Because taking down a peck of this little prick "Simple because you are both outnumbered and outgunned" answered Coil before signaling his men to enter the room and aim their guns at Vergil.

The Half demon only smirked before using dashing towards Coil and grabbing him by the throat and summoning his ethereal blades at the Villain Mercenaries to keep them at bay. "I may be outgunned and outnumbered but I am not outclassed" he tightened his grip on Coil "So give me a good reason for why I shouldn't kill you and your men, take back my blades and go my merry way?" finished Vergil.

Unfortunately for him everything was going according to Coil's plan "Simple boy; Why kill me when we can work together to complete our goals" that catch Vergil's attention. Taking it as his signal to continue talking.

"I have spies in the Protectorate and the Government so if you are looking for something I most likely will find it. Besides with my resources and your might we could be unbeatable" finished Coil.

Vergil wasn't a fool, he knew that Coil was planning to use him for his own ends and then dispose of him (like if he or any of his lackeys could) But he was right in one aspect. He needed for the moment his help because it wouldn't help him going around like a headless chicken.

Besides two could play the same game and who knows? He may find something useful working alongside this man for the time being. "Okay I accept, but don't try to double-cross me or you won't live enough to regret it" answered Vergil releasing Coil.

Coil massaged his neck and replied "Good, then welcome aboard Mr.?" Vergil answered disinterestedly.

"Vergil, Vergil Sparda." For them ask for the one thing he really wanted "Now can you give me back my blades?"

"You only have this Katana in your possession" Answered Coil as one of his men bring Vergil Yamato.

At the knowledge that his father sword was missing he got angry but quickly put under control his temper before his new 'ally' catch his reaction. After all he could later search for it and who knows? He may find something useful around here.

Duncan was just like any other yonki in the Merchant territory; eternally wasted by the drugs and only caring for his next dose of whatever drug he could find. Though unknown and unwillingly to him he would be part of a chain of events that would change forever Earth-bet.

Because outside of the building he and the other addicts used to live an eerie black smoke with three glowing red eyes appeared outside of it and quickly made his way inside.

Once inside it begun to creep his way towards Duncan, its 3 hateful eyes fixed in Duncan, but unfortunately for him he was too lost in his own world to notice it before it was too late because the miasma stabbed him.

And with that Duncan whole body erupted in agony as the miasma entered his flesh and he felt the concentrated evil burn through his very being and his soul was burned to nothingness.

The air became cold, as the mortal body creaked and groaned, as the Yonkis began to scatter, fleeing the presence which so dwarfed their own, as the body of Duncan stretched, his bones cracked as blood began to drip from his fingertips. While the eyes of Duncan stared down at his hands, and frowned.

He glanced around, his eyes falling upon his form, jeans were torn and stained with all kind of filth and his shirt was in a similar condition.

So without too much of a fuzz he took a nearby jacket and a gun and exit the building. Once outside he hit the place with his red lightning destroying part of it and making what remained standing being burned away in demonic fire.

Once he did that he turned around smiling at the desperate cries of the people still inside of the place and began to walk away without looking back as blood dripped from his fingertips, burning the street as it fell.


End file.
